Soul Swaping
by redleaveshavefallen
Summary: After Masayuki, Tarou, and Makoto dive into their bodies after soul traveling, they find the bodies they got aren't quite correct...


I don't own Ghost Hound, but if I did oh man... That'd be great. Also, when I only use one name after the change, it is referring to the body.

* * *

"We have to hurry!" Among their high pitched screams (most of which coming from one in particular), the three bobble-heads weaved around corners and through trees, trying desperately to escape the monstrous spirit that chased them. The entire forest seemed to sway back in it's wake. Anyone who couldn't see the flying creature or the hidden realm would believe it to be a major storm.

"Look at the wingspan on that thing! If we don't find our bodies soon, we won't last much longer!"

"Ah, why did we have to suddenly spirit travel while coming from the shrine? What did I do to deserve this? Oh, I'm too young to die!"

"Shut up Masayuki, and save your breath for flying!" All of this was said between labored breaths, and as another roar reminded them of the monster waiting in the wings, they finally saw their bodies lying in the grass.

"Yes!" Without even looking, they dived into the nearest body.

"..." A finger twitch. Movement of the eyeballs beneath their lids. Then, a slow fluttering of lashes as retinas finally met daylight of the physical realm once again. The first thing he noticed was the cold sweat rolling down his forehead, and his eyes moved sporadically as he watched the trees whip in a crazed frenzy. It was hard remembering the monster as well as the danger were gone when the forest seemed so similar to before.

"You guys alright? Makoto? Masayuki?" The second thing he noticed: His voice wasn't right. It was familiar, but something was off...

"W-w-what the hell? What are you doing in my body?" Tarou turned sharply to see, with a look of complete and utter disbelief... Makoto.

"Makoto? I'm not..." Tarou looked at his hands, and saw the sleeves of Masayuki's purple shirt worn under the pink tee. "Wait, so my soul went into Masayuki's body somehow, and Masayuki is now in Makoto's body. Which means..." And they both turned around to see a very tsundere looking Tarou.

"...This doesn't match at all, does it?"

"How do we get out? I don't want to be in Makoto's nasty body forever!" This statement was followed by Tarou hitting Makoto over the head.

"Confusing... This is making my head spin." This, too, was followed by a hard smack on the head.

"We don't have time for this!" said a very harsh sounding Tarou. "We need to figure out how to get back into our normal bodies. Who knows what harm soul switching could do?" Ignoring the horrified looks of the new Makoto and Masayuki, he continued. "The first thing we need to do is slip back into the hidden world-"

"Are you insane? I'm not going back, I don't have a death wish!" The new Makoto reflected a state of hopelessness and despair. "That thing was out for blood!"

"And remember who's fault that is?"

Makato (Masayuki) lowered his head sheepishly, averting eye contact. Just before as they were wandering aimlessly through the skys, Masayuki had been testing his new weapons system... And hit the beast that had gotten them into this mess.

"So basically, it's all your fault," summarized Masayuki (Tarou). "So how about you think of an idea, since you don't want to spirit travel."

"Well," thought Makoto, "how about we just pretend to be each other tonight? I mean, it won't be too long, and by day break that thing will have left... And to make things less complicated, let's just all say we're having a sleepover at Tarou's. Then it won't look weird when we all become unconscious to switch bodies, and it will all be very convent."

Both new Tarou and Masayuki were slightly shocked that Makoto could come up with an actual idea, never less a good one.

"Okay, but only because you won't be able to take advantage of my body if it's only a night. As soon as we get permission to go into Tarou's room, we're changing; and we don't need a sleep over either. I want out of this mess as fast as possible- and this body."

"Hey!" Masayuki feigned offense. "Oh, and we have to make sure we can act our parts. We can't have anything suspicious looking, or my parents may not let you guys over... Or at least, not Masayuki and I."

"Yeah, so Makoto has to channel his inner Tarou. Act polite, but not too polite, innocent, slightly tired, content and _not_ scowling, and most of all, smiling like a beet whenever-"

"Oh, you're still here." Makoto (Masayuki) was cut off by the forever deadpan Miyako. Instantly, Makoto wiped the signature smirk off his face to be replaced by a scowl. Masayuki in turn wore a similar smirk, and playfully (albeit awkwardly) nudged Tarou with his elbow.

"Look who came back, Tarou~!" Within that innocent tease, Tarou could see a certain hardness that brought a clear message; _'mess up my look in front of her, and you're dead._'

Swallowing all pride, Tarou forced himself to blush and look cute and awkward. "H-hi, Miyako! We were j-just on our way out..." Inside, Makoto was experiencing the utmost pain. It didn't feel like he was acting from another person's body; to him, he actually _was_ acting like this.

"Okay then. Leave." Without another word, Miyako passed them by and went in another direction.

"Yeah, bye!" Hand raised in the air, still blushing, Tarou waved with a big goofy smile on his face.

Which immediately melted into a sneer.

"What a good actor! My, what _did_ you do to put on that blush, Makoto? Were you imagining naughty things?" Putting an arm around Tarou, a grinning Makoto smiled his very brightest.

"That... was the worst thing anyone has _ever_ made me do!" Tarou trembled in both anger and embarrassment, wishing with all he had he could just bury himself in hole somewhere or, better yet, get his soul eaten alive by the giant monster.

"Hey, why did we even have to act? Miyako knows about soul traveling."

"...THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"Run, run, Tarou's angry~!"

* * *

RAN OUTTA IDEAS YAY~ If you want me to finish it, I will, but until then this is as good an ending as any, don't you think?


End file.
